Coffee and Desserts
by Isza-Ritsu Akabane
Summary: Un día lluvioso fue cuando lo conoció. Fue en un día lluvioso donde sintió curiosidad por aquel mesero, que parecía que sus pecas formaran una constelación de estrellas en su rostro. Y Tsukishima amaba la astronomía. [Tsukkiyama] [Coffee Shop/AU]
1. Caffè

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hey, hey, hey~! Yo aquí, de nuevo en este maravilloso _fandom_ *-* vengo a compartirles esta historia que he escrito desde hace unos dos meses; y apenas se lo compartí a mi mejor amiga quien es mi _beta_ y por ello –además de llevar unos cuantos capítulos– la publico. Espero os guste~

 **Pareja:** TsukkiYama **【** Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi **】.**

 **Summary:** Un día lluvioso fue cuando lo conoció. Fue en un día lluvioso donde sintió curiosidad por aquel mesero, que parecía que sus pecas formaran una constelación de estrellas en su rostro. Y Tsukishima amaba la astronomía. [Tsukkiyama] [Coffee Shop/AU]

 **Advertencias:** Faltas de ortografía. | Yaoi/Shonen Ai/Slash. | Ooc.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Haikyuu!_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **「** **I.** _Caffè_ **」**

* * *

Humedad, frío.

Es lo que sentía Tsukishima en aquellos momentos, después de todo había salido de aquel edificio sin tomar un paraguas. Salió así, quedando completamente empapado por la lluvia.

« _Maldito clima_.» Pensó, temblando de frío.

Entro al primer local que vio, queriendo entrar en calor y secarse un poco.

—Bienven… —escucho como alguien le daba la bienvenida al lugar, cortando sus palabras al verle en aquel estado. Tsukishima levanto la vista, mirando a un chico peliverde parado frente a él. — ¡Oh, cielos! Estas completamente empapado. —El chico lo tomo del brazo, guiándolo hasta una mesa cercana. — Espera aquí, traeré algo para que te seques.

El rubio se quedó ahí, completamente tieso y confundido. Sin darse cuenta, su mano fue a parar a su brazo derecho, justo en el lugar donde el mesero le había tocado.

Se sentía cálido.

Cuando regreso el chico le dejo una taza de café, extendiéndole también una toalla con la que secarse. Tsukishima frunció los labios, pensando en lo extraño que se sentía que aquel sujeto le tratara con tanta amabilidad, pero agradándole al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No te regañaran? —Pregunto, viéndole de reojo.

—No lo creo, no eres el primero que viene en esta situación. —Contesto, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y Tsukishima nota como las pecas se mueven al hacerlo.

Eran como una pequeña constelación de estrellas adornando su piel.

« _¿En qué otra parte de su cuerpo tendrá más pecas?_ » piensa el rubio.

Sin darse cuenta, su mirada no ha dejado de seguir a aquel chico, aun después de que este se alejara para atender otras mesas. Y también, sin saber que sería una costumbre suya ir a aquel lugar después de clases luego de aquel día.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Hay que darle las gracias a mi amore (_ mejor amiga _) por betear_ (?) _este archivo. Esto sería el prólogo, si os gusta publicaré el segundo capítulo en unos días, nos leemos~_

 _¿Review?_


	2. Tiramisù

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hey, hey, hey~! Aquí con la continuación, muchas gracias a las personitas que le dieron "fav" y "seguir" a la historia, ¡me hacen muy feliz~!

Y a mi _beta_ hermosa, gracias por corregir mis errores c:

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **「** **II.** _Tiramisù_ **」**

* * *

Tsukishima no sabe el porqué está en aquel lugar. O quizá sí, pero no lo quiere aceptar por completo.

Su mirada se paseo por aquella carta en sus manos, leyendo el menú del establecimiento sin saber exactamente que pedir. Hay tantas cosas escritas en el, que sinceramente no sabe que son –pues sus conocimientos culinarios son casi nulos–, sino fuera porque su madre le ha enseñado a cocinar algunos platillos sencillos.

Lo necesario para no morir de hambre viviendo solo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea pedir? —Escucha, haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos para girar a verle.

Ahí estaba el, ese chico pecoso de antes. Y ahora simplemente escuchar su voz hace que su mente quede en blanco, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué iba a pedir?

—U-un café. —Dice apenas, sus demás palabras se han quedado estancadas en su garganta.

Ve como el mesero anota el pedido en aquella pequeña y curiosa libreta que carga para luego posar su mirada en él nuevamente. — ¿Algo más?

Kei toma el menú y pronuncia lo primero que logra leer con claridad.

—Tiramisú —dice, a la vez que se acomoda sus anteojos.

—De acuerdo, vuelvo en seguida.

Y una vez que se aleja, Tsukishima suspira, extrañamente aliviado.

« _¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?_ » se regaña mentalmente, cubriendo su cara con una mano.

¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera enfrente de aquel mesero? Está seguro de que le gustan las chicas, pero había algo en aquel pecoso muchacho que le atraía. Y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, a consecuencia de volverse un cliente frecuente en aquella cafetería.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Sí, los capítulos serán cortos, casi no me gusta hacer_ caps _largos... espero les haya gustado, nos leemos~_

 _¿Review?_


	3. Brownie

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hey, hey, hey~! Aquí con la continuación, disculpen que tarde mil años pero tuve problemitas de salud y pues mi trabajo me quita tiempo, y para añadirle tuve problemas familiares, pero aquí os traigo un cap, prometo traer el próximo en menos de un mes *se va antes de que la detengan*.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **「** **III.** _B_ _rownie_ **」**

* * *

Ajusta sus lentes en su puente de la nariz, ha investigado algunos postres –cosa que no admitirá delante de nadie–, su vista para de nuevo por aquel menú.

O eran cosas suyas, o parecía que el dueño o dueña de aquella cafetería añadió más platillos. Ignora eso, y ve algo que ya sabe que es, espera sepa bueno como según leyó en aquella página.

Alza la mirada, casi grita al ver al mesero frente a él. ¿Cuando había llegado?

—Bienvenido, que bueno que ha regresado —comenta el peliverde con una sonrisa en su rostro—, ¿que puedo servirle hoy?

Tsukishima se acomoda y pasa la mirada por aquel menú, aunque de dejarlo en la mesa.

—Café y un brownie.

—Enseguida se lo traigo.

Se encamina hasta donde es la cocina y ve como el mesero sirve su café, ya que en su mesa hay azúcar y crema para echarle a su gusto. Ve como coloca un plato y saca un recipiente que de seguro contiene el "brownie" y toma una rebana con una pinza.

Sus movimientos son ágiles, y lo hace de una forma que se nota que está familiarizado con las cosas que hay ahí, así que supone que llevaba varios meses trabajando en aquella cafetería.

Su vista se posa en su celular, lee el mensaje que le ha llegado.

« _Que molestia_ » piensa, y bloquea el dispositivo, dejándolo a un lado. Para luego tomar un libro, al menos durante el tiempo que este ahí piensa repasar algo de sus clases. En unos días sabia que habría algún examen, siempre lo hace su profesor de Cálculo.

—Aquí tiene su orden, que lo disfrute —su tono de voz es algo agudo, pero no chillón.

Agradable, al menos para él.

Sonríe levemente, asiente antes de tomar su cuchara y echar una cucharada de azúcar para mezclarlo, y después dar un sorbo.

Quizá no es tan malo ir algunos días a esa cafetería.

Y, tampoco sería malo conocer más a aquel mesero con pecas en el rostro.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Hiiiiiii~! Debo confesar que he estado también más en el fandom de "Miraculous Ladybug" y planeo subir algo de esa serie, pero faltan unos detalles antes de que lo haga. ¿Les gusto el cap? Espero sí, ya tengo casi terminado el próximo, lo subiré por esta semana que viene(;_


End file.
